go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorisaki Banana
is the gorilla-type mecha Buddy Roid partner of Ryuji Iwasaki. He is modeled after a more humanoid Gorilla and has a driver's wheel on his face. Gorisaki is a faint-hearted character who falls easy, and apologizes immediately for it. Also, he is always worried about Ryuji, as the reason soon becomes clear. In the base, Gorisaki acts as a mechanic. He can combine with Buster Vehicle GT-02. Biography to be added Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters The Buddyroids lent the Go-Busters their power once again when they returned to save the world during the emergence of Space War God Voldos. Together they transformed into Powered Custom twice, first to protect the Kyoryugers from a possessed AbaRed before being forced back by TyrannoRanger, and again when facing the Deboth Knights. They were knocked out of their Powered Custom by the Knights' combined Deboth Finish, forcing the Go-Busters to fight back without their power. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters In an alternate reality where the Messiah incident never occured, created by a wish to God by Nick and J, Gorisaki and Usada were simple 'Laboroids' with factory AIs working on a farm. When the world was invaded by the Machine Empire Mechalius, Kuroki inserted Animal Discs into Gorisaki and Usada to install their personalities so they along with Nick could support the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters as 'Supportroids'. Gorisaki became the Supportroid of Ryuji (Blue Gorilla) as in the original world. Video game appearances Go-Busters video game Gorisaki Banana appears alongside Blue Buster in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Gorisaki Banana: to be added Blue Buster Powered Custom (Dice-O).jpg|Blue Buster Powered Custom as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gorisaki Banana appears through his Powered Custom form in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Protector Armors Gorisaki Banana can combine with Blue Buster, as well as his alternate reality counterpart, Blue Gorilla, forming protective armor on their suits. - Blue Gorilla Animal Perfect Mode= Animal Perfect Mode can be accessed when combining with Gorisaki Banana. }} Buddy Roid Key The is Gorisaki Banana's Buddy Roid Key. The five Buddy Roid Keys were transformed from the gathered Phantom Ranger Keys held by the Gokaigers, with the Gorisaki Banana Key having transformed from the Blue Phantom Key. When used in GokaiOh, they granted access to the Greater Power of the Go-Busters which allowed the mecha of both the Go-Busters and GokaiOh to use Megazord Keys to transform into past Sentai Robos. It is unknown if the Buddy Roid Keys can be used by the Gokaigers to change into Buddy Roids, nor is it known what happened to them after their use. Video Game appearances Go-Busters video game Gorisaki appears with the other Buddyroids in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Behind the scenes Portrayal .]] Gorisaki Banana is voiced by . His Auto Program voice is provided by . His suit actor is , whose previous role was Gosei Knight in ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger. He also played Starbeast Gingarilla, another gorilla robot that was linked to a Blue Ranger (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, to be exact). Sentai notes *Although Gorisaki has a humanoid form, he is bulkier and doesn't have the more human shape that Cheeda Nick and Beet J. Stag have. For example, Nick and J's hands are perfectly shaped like a human's while Gorisaki's are larger and block-shaped, as well as that, Gorisaki does not have a neck. *Gorisaki's arms are extremely reminiscent of Kamen Rider OOO's , which forms the middle of his Sagohzo Combo. Coincidentally the gorilla motif he and Ryuji share with Sagohzo was noted by him while they were trying to decipher a letter in a . *If you discount Go-Busters Returns, which took place during the series despite being released after, he is the only Buddyroid that did not appear as a character again after the finale of Go-Busters. He and Usada only appeared in Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters in the form of their respective partners' Powered Custom. *Going by Usada's identification seen in Mission 9, Gorisaki's identification code number would be be GTGB-02 (which the GT stands for Gorilla Truck and GB are his initials). Appearances External links *Gorisaki Banana at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gorisaki Banana at the Dice-O Wiki See Also Category:Buddy Roid Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Energy Management Center